


Surrender

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Daggers, Dom!Loki, F/M, Fighting, Kneeling, Knife Play, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, War, dagger play, submitting, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From the imagine that can be found here: http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/161791232297/imagine-you-are-mid-battle-when-you-look-up-and





	Surrender

There was swords coming at me from left, right and centre. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead and dripping down my back. But I had to keep fighting, for my own life if nothing else.

I managed to take out many of the enemies, I was about to go for another who was fighting my brother when I stopped dead in my tracks as someone caught my eye.

Loki.

He had his eyes on me and his long legs were taking large strides straight towards me. His green cape was flowing out behind him in such a mesmerising way.

I felt like I was a deer about to be eaten by a lion. A very graceful lion.

Why hadn’t anyone warned me about Loki and his beauty before?

I tried to move, but I couldn’t. My sword was poised on front of me, ready to attack. But my brain couldn’t quite command my hands to move. It was like I was under his spell.

It was as if in slow motion as Loki flipped his two daggers into the air, catching them with such skill and precision as his eyes were still locked onto me. A sly grin spread over his lips when he saw me watching him like a hawk.

I knew that even if I did want to try and fight him, there would be no winning against him. He may look weaker in comparison to other gods, but he was the most deadly, that was no secret. His illusions and tricks only aided him in his skilful ways of attack. He was dangerous, and I wasn’t about to mess with him.

Before I knew it, Loki was suddenly a lot closer to me. My hands started shaking and my sword, my only means of defence, slipped from my grasp and fell to the ground with a loud, piercing clatter as the metal hit the stones beneath my feet. The noise echoed in my ears as I realised what I did. But there was nothing I could do anymore.

I felt the sharp tip of Loki’s dagger press up against my neck as he towered over me. I had never felt more terrified and aroused at the same time in my life. Not to mention how vulnerable I was, one slight movement and I would be dead.

I took a big deep breath and with a moment of bravery, I looked up into his eyes. He was looking right back at me. I could see it in his eyes that he was calculating his next move as he looked at me curiously, deciding whether I was worth killing or not.

After what felt like hours, but was only mere seconds, he removed the blade from my neck. Deciding to let me live. I felt relief flood through my veins, along with something else.

I wasn’t sure what came over me as I fell down to the ground on my knees at his feet. My head hung low, a mixture of shame at surrendering to the enemy and also unable to look at him anymore.

Loki gripped my chin between his fingers, forcing my head up so I had no other option but to look at him. He was looking down at me with a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

‘Your surrender will be rewarded.’ He growled seductively.

I felt a fire burn in the centre of my body and it quickly spread all through me, making me tremble as I squeezed my thighs together. Loki didn’t fail to notice the effect he was having upon me. I never knew it was possible to be so terrified and aroused at the same time.

I didn’t know what to do next. It felt like forever that Loki was just staring into my eyes intently, like he was hungry for me. My womanly parts were certainly on high alert now.

The next thing I knew, Loki clicked his fingers on front of my face and I passed out.

  
When I woke up, I wasn’t sure where I was. It was a large room but I didn’t recognise it. I was lying on a large bed, which was rather comfortable. I looked around and that’s when I noticed that there was a chain around my ankle, attached to the wall. It gave me some leeway around the room but not far.

‘What the Hel?’ I muttered to myself as I stood up from the bed.

‘Nice to see you’re awake now.’ The voice came from behind me and made me jump. Though I recognised that voice.

I looked round with wide eyes as I saw Loki. He smirked and started to walk towards me. I froze to the spot again as he reached me and invaded my space entirely.

‘Kneel.’ He snarled.

I sank down again instantly to my knees. Which pleased him as he grinned and reached out to stroke my hair in an unusually soft manner.

‘Good girl. Nice and obedient, _I like that_.’ He purred as he started to stalk around me in circles.

My whole body felt on high alert. It was like I was naked as he looked at me. I couldn’t stop trembling with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

‘Wh… Where am I?’ I asked quietly.

‘Ah, so she does speak.’ Loki chuckled as he walked round to stand on front of me again. ‘You are in my chambers. I did promise you a reward for your surrender… For your _submission_.’ He said suggestively.

I had no idea what to say, my mouth just hung open. Not quite able to believe the situation I was in. I didn’t even know what happened with the war. Though I was guessing that Loki and his army won… Or I wouldn’t be here otherwise, I thought.

My heart was pounding hard against my chest, I thought it was going to burst out.

‘Relax, Pet. I will take good care of you.’ He whispered as he leaned down and flicked his tongue out across my earlobe, making me gasp.

He then proceeded to grab me from underneath my arms and with terrifying ease he lifted me up from the floor and tossed me down onto his bed. He was quick to climb over the top of me, forcing me down onto my back.

In a blink of an eye I was naked underneath the beautiful god. I attempted to cover myself up, but Loki waved his hand and there was more chains that appeared around my wrists, binding my arms up above my head. If I thought I felt vulnerable earlier, then I didn’t know how to describe my predicament now.

‘I wonder why you decided to surrender so easily to me.’ Loki said as he reached back and pulled out one of his daggers, making my eyes widen slightly.

He brought the dagger up towards me and I tilted my head back as far as I could, in hopes he wouldn’t hurt me with it.

‘Such a pretty little thing too. It would have been a shame if you didn’t, then I would have had to kill you. Which would have been such a waste.’ As Loki spoke he slowly trailed the tip of the dagger all the way down the centre of my neck.

‘But it also would have been so easy. You fight well, wielding your sword. Skilful. Yet, you are very delicate. I don’t think it would take much at all to make you bleed…’ As Loki spoke he pressed the tip of the dagger into my skin just below my collarbone, making me bleed a little.

‘Just as I thought.’ He purred, leaning down to lick the blood.

It should have revolted me, but it only aroused me further.

He trailed the dagger down and around my breasts. My nipples were hard and he ran the sharp tip around each nipple in turn. I did my best to keep still, but my body was still trembling and it was difficult.

He moved his attentions downwards on my body. I wriggled nervously as I was slightly ashamed at what he was going to find between my thighs. But he was actually very delighted with what he found.

‘Oooo, Pet. You are simply dripping for me.’ He growled seductively, deep from within his chest.

I closed my eyes as I felt him trace the tip of the dagger along my abdomen.

‘Keep still, Pet. Wouldn’t want to make you bleed down here. Such a lovely body.’ Loki teased as he traced the dagger down the outside of my folds, making me whimper.

My breathing was erratic as I felt the cool blade down there. But what heated things up was when I felt one of Loki’s long fingers slip between my folds and easily slide inside of me.

I bit down on my lip as I let out a moan. My hips bucked upwards against him, wanting more. To my delight, he obliged and pushed a second finger in to join the first. He wiggled them around and curled them deep inside of me, not taking long at all until he found what he was looking for, making me cry out his name.

‘Yes, darling. Say my name.’ He demanded as he rubbed firmly against that spot inside of me.

Instead of just saying it, I screamed his name out as loud as I possibly could. That pleased him greatly as I felt his movements quicken. I was _so_ close to coming.

What set me off was when he tapped the cool side of the dagger against my clit, which was sticking out with arousal, at the same time as he rubbed across my g spot in a come hither motion.

I felt my body squirt around his fingers as my body convulsed on the bed underneath him, something I had never done before. I heard him chuckle as he tossed the dagger to the floor and he crawled up over my body. I felt empty at losing his fingers, but that was soon forgotten about as I felt his hard cock press up against me. I never even noticed him pulling it out.

‘Do you submit yourself to me?’ He asked firmly, his breathing ragged.

‘Yes! Please, Loki.’ I whimpered as I tugged against my restraints.

I saw him smirk before leaning down and biting down hard on my neck, at the same time as he plunged his cock inside of me. Claiming me all for himself.


End file.
